Inhuman
by GeekyMushroom
Summary: Whilst out on a Saturday afternoon, Sniper comes across the new BLU recruit, who happens to be lost. What kind of relationship can form between two sworn enemies? Why is Spy listed in the character list? Find out in the story of Inhuman! (This story is unfinished. I'm still trying to work on it but I've been stuck for a while. Help would be appreciated) (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**(Thanks for deciding to read my story! This is the first fanfiction I have worked up the guts to post. Also a warning, I cannot finish stories, I can keep writing, but never finish, I'm sorry. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or it's characters, I only own Scavenger Tech)**

Sniper yawned. It was a boring Saturday afternoon. Nothing interesting was happening. He got up and stretched, deciding to go into the woods and hunt. He grabbed his rifle and left the base before beginning the trek into the forest.

It took a while, but he got to a nest he had set up a good ways into the forest. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and began climbing the ladder. Then he heard a creak of the floorboards above him. He paused before climbing up the rest of the way in silence. He peered through the entrance. A figure was standing in his nest, it appeared to be the new recruit for the BLU team. Sniper climbed up and onto the floor, slowly pulling his kukri out. The person became alerted and spun around. They had a black mask on. Sniper jumped and pinned them to the wall. They threw a punch that knocked Sniper back a bit. He stabbed at them and the blade sunk into their shoulder. They hissed in pain but threw another punch. He caught their hand and elbowed them in the chest, his hand knocking off their mask on accident. He managed to push them down and pin them to the floor. His arm pressed against their throat. They let out an angry, animalistic hiss and bit down hard on his forearm. Causing him to grunt in pain. He stumbled and fell back, bracing for another hit. None came. He looked up. The person, a young male, had a look of shock on his face. Sniper opened his mouth to speak but began to feel dizzy. His arm stung like hell and the room began to spin. He slumped back as he slowly lost consciousness.

Sniper opened his eyes with a groan. He was surprised to find he was still in his nest. He looked down at himself. His arm had been carefully bandaged and it felt much better. He heard a whimper and looked up. The boy from before sat curled up against the wall with his face buried in his arms. He noticed his blood covered kukri near the boy and the boy's mask near Sniper's own feet.

"Who are you?" Sniper asked. The boy looked up in surprise, before letting out a sigh.

"Oh, thank fuck, you're alright," he smiled in relief, his accent slurring his words.

"Why are ya in my nest?" Sniper asked. A look of realization grew in the boy's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, this is your place? I-I'm so sorry I didn't know it was inhabited," he said. Sniper raised a brow.

"What's a BLU like you doing out here?" He asked. The kid looked down. He appeared to be just a little older than Scout.

"I-I just wanted to get some fresh air and I... Kinda... Got lost," he was blushing in embarrassment. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. Sniper chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm new here, and I don't know my way around. Alright?" He snapped ashamedly. Sniper smiled a little. The boy wasn't holding his shoulder, but instead he had his arms wrapped around his abdomen. A bloodstain was visible through his shirt.

"Ya okay there mate?" He asked. The boy moved his arms and looked down at himself. The patch of blood was much larger than what Sniper had seen.

"I'm fine," he looked up and gave a grim smile. Sniper shook his head.

"No, you're not, let me see it," he said. The boy shook his head.

"I'd rather you didn't," he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What, you think I'll make it worse or something? It's a ceasefire, and I want to repay ya for this," he gestured to the bandages on his forearms. The kid opened his mouth to speak, but ended up closing it and nodding hesitantly. Sniper got up and sat in front of the boy.

"I'm Sniper, what are ya called?" He said, reaching forward and looking to see if it was okay with him to take his shirt off. The boy nodded and Sniper began unbuttoning his blue shirt.

"I'm a Scavenger Tech," He said, shifting a bit so that Sniper could see the injury. It was a set of deep gashes that were set in a large arch formation across his stomach. Sniper raised a brow.

"Is that a shark bite mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi again. I've decided to upload all the solid parts of the story I have written so far, which may be a few more chapters, but I'm not sure because I am only just now separating the parts. Thanks again)**

"Is that a shark bite mate?" He asked confused. Tech opened his mouth as a worried look crossed his face.

"uh… yeah, actually. How'd you know?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I'm Australian, we see these kinda things more often than most," he said with a grin. Tech nodded, hissing in pain from the contact. Sniper got up and grabbed some bandages from a nearby cabinet. He came back and began tending to the boy's wounds. The hissing sound he made reminded Sniper of when the kid had bit him.

"What was that biting thing about anyways?" He asked. Tech looked up in shock.

"Uh, I- uhm," He began fumbling for words.

"'Cause human bites don't cut that deep or make someone pass out," He mentioned. Tech sighed, absentmindedly beginning to fiddle with a dark blue bandana tied around his neck. It was a bit loose and Sniper noticed that there were some strange marks on his neck.

"What are those?" He changed the subject and pointed to them. Tech covered the sides of his neck with his hands.

"W-what? Nothing, there's nothing," He stuttered nervously.

"It's okay mate, we've all got scars, if ya haven't noticed," He gestured to the pale scars across his nose and cheek. Tech opened his mouth, but ended up looking down and shutting it.

"I- it's- I'd…" he shut his eyes and shook his head. "I can't show you," He kept his gaze down. Sniper put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We've all got weird things about us, that's what makes us unique," He said with a smile. Tech hesitated but nodded. He slowly took his hands off his neck and began untying the bandana. There were three slits on either side of his neck, but they didn't appear to be injuries. They looked like they were supposed to be there.

"They're gills," Tech murmured. He buried his face in his hands. "God you think I'm a freak don't you?" Sniper shook his head.

"No, 'course not. I think you're interesting, but ya ain't no freak," He said. Tech looked up at him.

"But I am a freak. I'm not even bloody human," He looked down again.

"What do ya mean?" Sniper asked. Tech sighed.

"I'm half humanoid, half octopus. I'm supposed to stay in the water most of the time or I dry out and die. I wanted to try and be normal, but I can't even last a day out of water!" He closed his eyes and shook his head, angry tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Sniper put a hand on the boy's head.

"Hey, mate, it's alright. You're normal. More normal than the rest of us at least," He didn't know why he was trying to comfort the kid. He was a BLU after all, but the look of loneliness and pain on Tech's face made him feel rather empathetic. Tech shook his head again, pressing a hand to his skull.

"Gud jävligt, I'm way too dehydrated for this," He murmured. He looked up at Sniper. "Do you have any water?" Sniper nodded, noticing the boy's face was flushed and his eyes were dilated. His mouth was open a little, revealing many small, pointed teeth. Sniper got up and went to the cabinet on the far side of the nest. He grabbed two water bottles before going back to the boy. He handed them both to Tech and sat down.

"You don't mind if I might get the floor wet, do you?" He asked. Sniper shook his head. Tech opened the first bottle and leaned his head forward. He poured the water over his neck and let out a grateful sigh. His gills flared out for a bit before lying flat against his neck again. He looked up at Sniper and smiled.

"Thanks, that's really helpful," He said. Sniper smiled. It looked kind of funny, the kid's top half was soaking wet and he had a goofy, albeit sharp-toothed smile on his face. He took the second water bottle and drank it quickly.

"No problem," Sniper responded. The boy rubbed one of his gloved hands against his neck.

"That's a lot better than drying out," He smiled. Sniper chuckled.

"Ya know, if you're worried about drying out, ya should probably go to a lake or something," He suggested. Tech looked at him with one of those 'are you serious' kind of looks.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to do when I got lost. But it's been too long. I can't even stand now. I'll most likely end up just dying here more than anything else," He said.

"What do you mean you can't stand?" Sniper asked.

"I'm so dehydrated I can't feel my legs," He looked down at himself. "Having legs is weird. I mean there's only like two, and you can't grab anything," he patted his legs and smiled. "Humans are weird creatures," Sniper nodded.

"Can't argue with ya there," He chuckled. Tech stretched his arms above his head before taking off his black gloves. He had sharp black claws and a small bit of blue webbing between his fingers.

"You know, I could help you get to a lake if you want. There's one nearby," Sniper suggested softly. Tech looked up in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I could help you get to a lake if you want. There's one nearby," Sniper suggested softly. Tech looked up in surprise.

"Y-you'd really do that?" He had a hopeful twinge in his voice. Sniper nodded.

"Only problem is how to get ya down from with your legs not working and all," he said.

"I could just use my arms and climb down. I don't have a lot of upper body strength but I can pull my fair share," Tech smiled. Sniper shrugged in response.

"I'll go first, just in case ya lose your grip," He said. Tech nodded and Sniper began down the ladder. Tech took a deep breath. He grabbed his now blood-stained mask and tied it to his belt before pulling himself up onto his hands. He managed to get to the entrance in a rather awkward side step fashion. He dangled his legs out through the hole. Then he pushed himself over the edge and spun around, grabbing a rung of the ladder. His body slammed into it. He let out a grunt of pain.

"You alright there mate?" Sniper called up.

"Fine," He answered. He let go with his weaker arm and grabbed onto the next rung. He lowered himself a bit before letting go with his other hand to grab the same rung. He cautiously made his way down, watching so his legs didn't get stuck on anything. Once he made it to the ground he collapsed and lay in the dirt.

"You okay?" Sniper asked. Tech nodded and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"How are we going to get to this lake since I'm pretty much immobilized?" He asked. Sniper smiled and leaned down. He scooped the boy up bridle-style and stood. Tech's face flushed red and he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" his voice came out muffled through his hands.

"You're a lot lighter than ya look mate, it's surprising ya can carry a gun," Sniper chuckled as the boy's face reddened even more. He began heading off in the direction of the lake. Tech squirmed around and murmured in embarrassed discomfort.

"For a bluey your rather chatty," He mentioned. Tech shook his head.

"Only am because you knocked my mask off. I don't tend to talk to people that don't know what I look like, and I don't like people knowing that," He said.

"Even you're own team?" Sniper asked. Tech nodded.

"Especially them," He said. "I mean, your team I can trust to try to kill me, right? I don't even know what to say about my team," He shook his head in disbelief.

"Give it time, you'll get to know them," Sniper said. Tech shook his head again.

"I don't want to get to know them. They… The only person who has actually shown me any common decency has been Spy, but he isn't around much. Everyone else just yells and hits," By this point they had made it to the lake, Sniper sat Tech down on a nearby rock and sat next to him.

"They hit ya?" He asked. Tech looked away and nodded.

"Not a lot, just like a punch or a slap if I get something wrong," He sighed.

"Our Sniper gives me the worst of it. He's been trying to teach me archery but I'm awful at it. I can understand why he gets so frustrated though. When you first came up into that room I thought you were him," He held his mouth in a fine line as he thought. They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

Sniper nudged Tech's arm.

"The lake is right there," He pointed to it. Tech's face turned pink.

"Oh, yeah," He took off his vest and shirt. It left his torso bare besides the bandages on it and his shoulder. He pushed himself off the rock and landed in the water with a splash. He was quick to resurface, a smile on his face. The boy's gills were flaring out again, this time in a more relaxed manner.

"Thank you for this," He smiled. Sniper smiled back.

"It's no problem," He answered. Tech ducked back under water. His shape looked a lot different. His bottom half no longer looked like a normal pair of legs, now it looked more like a blue smudge. Tech appeared above the water again.

"Yay no more weird legs," he said with a grin. Sniper tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll show you," He swam up to the shore and climbed onto a rock. His top half was the same, but his lower half was now replaced with many long blue tentacles. Tech smiled.

"I told you I'm half octopus, remember?" He said. Sniper nodded. Tech stood, his tentacles gathered under him and held him up so he was just as tall as he was with legs.

"My legs appear or whatever when I'm out of water for too long," He said, jumping back into the lake. His head popped up again.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" he asked, nervousness lacing his words. Sniper shook his head. Tech looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late. You should probably head back to your base soon," He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's getting late. You should probably head back to your base soon," He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about you?" Sniper asked. Tech shrugged.

"I'll find my way back," he said with a crooked smile. "and if not, Soldier's shouting should lead me back by morning," Sniper chuckled.

"Ya might end up at our base that way," Tech returned the smile.

"Well, then it's a fifty-fifty chance, better than nothing," He said. They both let out a breath and sat in silence for a while.

"… You know… You're, uh, the nicest person I've met since… well, since I was a little boy," Tech spoke in a soft tone, refusing to make eye contact with the Australian.

"What do you mean?" Sniper asked, paying close attention to the anxious twitching Tech was doing.

"Well, uh, I've never… been treated well… by anyone," He sighed crawling up to the shore and sitting down so just his torso was above the water.

"What about yer folks?" Sniper asked. Tech's tentacles were curling up tightly underneath him. He let out a long breath.

"My mum died when I was 5… and my father never recovered from it… Once he found out my half octopus side affected me biologically… he…" Tech began fiddling with his tentacles, one in particular he kept much closer to him. It had a thick, pale scar around it. Sniper put a hand on Tech's back for comfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this," Tech shook his head. Sniper noticed that the boy was trembling a little. Tech closed his eyes and muttered to himself in a foreign language. The only audible word was "sonnen", and it was spat in disgust.

"Guess I'll be going, maybe I'll see ya tomorrow?" Sniper got to his feet, sensing the boy wished to be alone. Tech nodded.

"Thank you for putting up with me," His voice was soft. Sniper patted him on the head gently. He turned to leave.

"Sniper wait," He paused and looked over to the boy. Tech didn't turn around, but let out a slow breath.

"My, uh, RED counterpart should be arriving soon… Please don't tell him what I am. He, uh, he doesn't know," He said, an upset edge to his voice.

"Sure thing," Sniper answered. Tech had nothing more to say so Sniper left. Tech sat in silence for a while. He stretched before slipping back into the water. He didn't surface again for several hours.

Sniper opened the door to his camper. It was a lot later than he had anticipated. He fell onto his bed and almost instantly was asleep.

He had strange dreams while he slept. They were, for the most part, just images of an angry man and a young, scared child. There was an older-looking boy in the background. A couple of them were more like vague, stitched-together film scenes. The man yelled at the small boy in a language Sniper didn't know. The kid cried out about something and the man smacked him hard. The boy fell back as tears fell down his now red face. The child said something again that just seemed to make the man angrier. He pulled a knife from his pocket and grabbed the boy by the leg. He shouted something that seemed to be a question. The small kid scrambled to get away, frightened and yelling a response. The man slashed the knife deep into the boy's calf, causing him to squeal in pain. He dropped the young guy back onto the floor and spat at him. He left after angrily smacking the boy again. The older child, who had remained silent in the background so far, walked up to the injured kid. He held out his hand as if to help him up. The boy reached out but the older kid pulled back and kicked him, a smirk on his face. He ran after the angry man, leaving the young boy alone in the dark. He whimpered, cradling his bleeding leg as terrified tears fell from his eyes. He curled up in the corner, sobbing silently to himself until he passed out.

Sniper sat up with a jolt. That dream had been vivid as hell. He shook his head to clear out the thoughts and turned his attention to his window. The sun was just starting to come up. He took a breath and got up, getting dressed and heading out to his base. He had a strange feeling about today.


	5. Chapter 5

He had a strange feeling about today.

He was right to feel strange, the RED Scavenger Tech came in today. Sniper looked the man over. He appeared a few years older than his BLU counterpart. He had darker hair and a feeling of arrogance about him. He kept his black mask tied to his belt as Sniper had seen the BLU do the day before. The man's accent was also stronger and deeper than the other's had been. Sniper knew right away he didn't like this man. He acted like Scout, but in a more aggressive and selfish manner. Sniper decided to at least try and be kind to the man. He waked over to him.

"So, uh, where ya from?" He asked. The man looked up at him.

"What's it matter to you, twiggy?" He snapped, annoyed. Sniper looked at him in disbelief. Both because of the man's attitude, and the strange nickname he had been called.

"Just trying to make polite conversation," Sniper said. The man rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my useless little brother," He sneered. Sniper raised a brow. Tech leaned against the wall, rolling a baseball around in his hands.

"Of course that weak little faggot is on the blue team," He spat on the ground in disgust. "He deserves every injury he gets," Sniper didn't know what to say. Was this Tech's brother? Why was he so rude? How the hell was such a caring boy related to this… thing? He shook his head and turned to leave. The battle today was going to be interesting.

It was a standard mission of capture the flag. Sniper was up in his nest. He didn't see much of the BLU Scavenger Tech. What he did witness, though, was kind of interesting. Tech was good at what he did. He used a rifle when he was at long range, and a machete when he was fighting up close. He stayed apart from the rest of his team, and they seemed to ignore him unless he screwed up. Sniper was so focused on his scope he didn't hear someone else enter his nest.

"Sniper?" He jumped and spun around, kukri in hand. The BLU Spy de-cloaked in front of him. He held up his hands, showing he didn't have his weapons out.

"I don't mean any harm Bushman," He said. Sniper kept his eyes trained on the Frenchman in the suit.

"I just wanted to express my gratitude for what you did for our Scavenger," He had an honest look in his eyes. Sniper tilted his head, lowering his knife a little.

"How did ya-"

"I saw his bandages in the locker room, and I recognized the handiwork," He answered, pulling out his cigarette case. He offered one to Sniper. Sniper shook his head.

"I guess he was telling the truth when he said you were kind to him," He responded. Spy shrugged, sitting on a box across from Sniper.

"The others are a bit harsh towards the boy. He tries his hardest, but my team isn't very… accepting, of new people," He said. Sniper nodded.

"So I'd gathered," He agreed. Spy looked up at him.

"I have a question, how did you get him to let you examine that wound? I asked hum about it but he refused. He wouldn't even let me tell our Medic about it," He said. Sniper shrugged.

"He was hurtin' and needed my help," He replied. Spy nodded.

"You know, he slept better than I've ever seen him before," He said softly. "Which is surprising because he suffers from insomnia,"

"Really?" That kind of made sense. Tech had had dark marks under his eyes and he had looked very tired. Spy nodded.

"He seemed rather hesitant to go into battle, did something happen yesterday?" He asked after a while. Sniper paused before nodding.

"Yeah, I think his older brother joined our team," he said. Spy nodded.

"I'll have to ask him about that," He murmured. Sniper turned his attention back to his rifle, quickly taking a shot.

"I'll take that as my queue. Au revoir, Bushman," Spy got up, cloaked, and left. Sniper let out a sigh. This boy was strange, yet rather intriguing.

Tech was tired. This match was lasting a lot longer than he had anticipated. So far he hadn't encountered his RED equal. He was glad for that. Until he heard the sound of a rifle cocking behind him. He turned around.

"Hey there little bro," His counterpart smirked. Tech began reaching for his machete.

"I'll blow you to bits if you try it, du jävla bög," The RED took a few steps closer. He grabbed the smaller boy's gun and tossed it aside before doing the same to his machete. Tech took a step back, his side pressing against the windowsill.

He was cornered.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey, me again. Just wanted to let you know that there is a lot of foreign language in this (Swedish) and I am not fluent in Swedish (I barely have the basics down) so I had to use Google Translate for some of the dialogue, I apologize to any Swedish people that read this I know it has very poor translations)**

He was cornered.

"H-hej, Nikolas," Tech kept his head down. The taller man smirked.

"Jag ser dig alltjämt agera som om en fitta," He spat. Tech tried to press himself further away from the man but to no avail.

"Vänligen inte skada mig," He suppressed a whimper. Nikolas chuckled. He grabbed a fistful of Tech's hair, pulling it hard so the smaller boy was looking him in the eye. He tore off the boy's mask, throwing it across the room. Before either of them spoke, the administrator's voice rang out over the battlefield.

"Victory!" Nikolas turned back to Tech with a dark grin. Tech groaned as the effects of the humiliation round began to start up.

"Looks like even now you're still a failure," Nikolas said. Tech was beginning to feel woozy. He fought to keep his eyes trained on the older boy. Nikolas yanked hard on the boy's hair, causing him to yelp.

"Now we're going to have a little fun, just like old times," He sneered. He pulled his hand back and punched the boy square in the face. Tech gasped in pain, feeling blood begin to drip from his nose. Nikolas grinned again. Bringing his knee up roughly against the boy's groin. Tech cried out from the force of the blow, his knees buckling. Nikolas kept a firm grip on his hair, keeping him from doubling over. He pulled back again and kicked Tech hard in the abdomen. Tech cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as tears threatened to fall from them. Nikolas finally let go of his hair, allowing him to collapse onto his side.

"You're a worthless piece of shit, Danny. I'm surprised you've kept your job this long," He struck him again, hard. Tech was on the verge of tears. He could deal with pain, but this man knew exactly where his weak points were and he was hitting them hard. Nikolas kicked jarringly against Tech's lower leg. There was a sickening crack and Tech yelled out in pain again.

"Looks like the faggot won't be walking home," Nikolas growled, striking the boy again. He grabbed Tech's hands, pulling them away so as to leave his torso unguarded. He smashed the bottom of one of his cleated boots into Tech's chest, leaving the younger one winded and writhing in pain. Nikolas grabbed Tech by his hair again. He bashed the back of his head against the wall a few times.

Tech's vision was blurring and the corners of his sight were darkening. He tried desperately to make himself get up but to no avail. His head was throbbing and every breath hurt. Nikolas was about to take another swing at him. Tech closed his eyes and braced for it. But it didn't come. He opened one eye. The RED Sniper had pulled Nikolas away and was shouting at him. All the noises sounded muffled. Everything was starting to fade.

"Wot the fuck are ya doing?" Sniper yelled. RED Tech tried to push the man off him.

"What's it matter to you?" He snarled. Sniper pinned him to the wall.

"The match's over. Leave now, or I'll report ya to the administrator for breaking the ceasefire rules," He snapped. He gave him a look that let Tech know he wasn't kidding around. Tech shoved his hands off and stormed away, muttering curses under his breath. Sniper turned his attention to the injured boy on the ground. He crouched down and turned him onto his back. His eyes were almost closed and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

"Tech, can you hear me?" He called. Tech whimpered, shifting a little. Sniper carefully moved the boy up to a sitting position against the wall. He tried to examine the boy's wounds. His shark bite was bleeding through his shirt and there was a bruise peeking over his shirt collar. Tech groaned, a cough rattling his body. He opened his eyes a little, seeming to become a little more conscious.

"S- Sniper?" he questioned. Sniper nodded.

"Are ya okay mate?" He asked.

"Nikolas… came up behind me…" His voice was weak, but there was fear embedded in it.

"Ya mean your RED friend?" Sniper tilted Tech's head up to look for a concussion. Tech nodded weakly. Sniper offered him his water canteen. Tech grasped it and took a drink.

"Older brother…" He was still breathing hard, but in a weaker way because of the pain.

"Really?" Sniper put the canteen away. Tech nodded and let out a raspy breath.

"Well, half brother," he replied, lifting his hand up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Why was he attacking ya like that?" Sniper asked, a concerned look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey! This is the final chapter that I am posting today, it's as far as I've written as of now and to be honest I'm rather proud of myself. I never thought I'd work up the balls to post one of my own work, but here we are. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading)**

"Why was he attacking ya like that?" Sniper asked, a concerned look on his face. Tech sighed again.

"I'm a, what do you call it… poofter, that's the word," He held a humorless smile as he spoke. "I come from a... rather religious family. When I was younger, my father found out about a crush I had on this boy who lived down the road. He beat me senseless for it," He coughed again, wiping the blood from his face. "He forced me to explain. Then, him and my brother, being the almighty religious men they are, pretty much tried to torture it out of me," He reached forwards and pulled up his left pant leg to his knee, revealing a thick white scar. "Gave me this. They still give me hell over the whole thing," He shook his head. Sniper's eyes widened at the sight of the scar. It was in exactly the same place as it was on the little boy from his dream. He shook his head. He didn't have time for nonsense like that.

"Do ya think you can stand?" He asked. Tech shook his head.

"One thing about Nikolas, he always makes his targets immobile. He broke my leg," He grimaced as he tried to move a little. Sniper held his mouth in a thin line as he thought.

"Do ya know where your Spy is?" He asked. Tech scratched the back of his head, cringing when his fingers pressed against a new bruise.

"Probably waiting out around the shed, near one of your hangout things," He answered. "He usually waits there for me to make sure the others don't harass me so much," He smiled weakly. Sniper nodded.

"I'll be right back, think ya can wait while I go get him?" He asked. Tech nodded. Sniper stood, patting the boy's head before exiting the room and beginning to look for the BLU Spy.

Spy looked up from his cigarette case.

"Allos Jarman," He said calmly. Sniper stood in front of him with a somewhat nervous look on his face.

"I need your help," He said, looking at his feet. Spy raised a brow, putting his cigarette case back into his jacket pocket. Sniper slowly met the man's gaze.

"It's about Tech. Our's started attacking him after the match. He's hurt bad, Spook," He explained. Spy nodded.

"Lead the way, Bushman," Spy gestured to the field and Sniper nodded. They left, keeping quiet so as not to attract attention.

Tech looked up at the sound of footsteps. He fell onto his side and reached out for his machete. He just managed to get a hold of it and push himself up when the two men came through the door.

"Oh, hej," He set down the weapon at the sight of them. A look of concern crossed Spy's face at the sight of the boy.

"What happened?" He asked, crouching down in front of Tech.

"My counterpart decided it'd be fun to beat me up after the round," His voice was a lot stronger then it had been. His nose crinkled in disgust.

"I hate him," He muttered in a hurt tone.

"I don't know what to do with him," Sniper said. Tech wiped some blood from his face again. Spy noticed that the young man's blood was quite a bit darker than normal blood. He paid it no mind. Tech coughed violently into his hands, spattering blood onto the floor. He groaned, tilting his head back and crossing his arms over his stomach.

"We need to get him medical help," Spy said, brushing some of the kid's hair out of his face. Tech shook his head.

"Nah, I'm- I'm fine," He tried to push himself up onto his feet but doubled over in pain.

"Ya ain't fine mate. Ya can't even stand," Sniper said. Tech sighed, sitting up. He coughed again, blood dipping down his chin.

"I could try and carry him to your base, Spook. You'd just have to help him in the building," Sniper suggested after a moment. Spy nodded.

"I suppose that could work," He said. Tech hung his head in shame and nodded as well. Sniper leaned forwards and carefully wrapped his arms around the boy. One on his back and the other behind his knees. He lifted him up without much effort. Tech hissed in pain from the sudden motion, putting a hand on Sniper's shoulder to steady himself.

"S-sorry if I get blood on you," Tech murmured. Sniper smiled.

"Mate, do ya honestly think I care about me clothes right now?" He chuckled as Tech's face turned a light pink. Spy smiled at the sight.

"The two of you make a cute couple," He said. Both men's faces turned a darker shade of red.

"V-Va? N-Nej, det ä-är löjligt," Tech stammered, slipping into his first language on accident. Sniper started stuttering out a response. Spy started laughing.

"Mon dieu, you two are gullible. I was only joking," He let out a breath to calm himself. "Ah, anyway, we should get to the task at hand, non?"


End file.
